Tennis Domination
by Loser ON Parole
Summary: What if Atobe Keigo had a female version of him who wishes nothing, but domination over the tennis world, who's even related to the king himself? "When Hime-sama says Hime-sama is great, then Hime-sama IS great. Understood?" This is not a Fem Atobe fic. OC story.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Okay... so this is my first fanfic and... please take it easy on me. Oh yeah and I dunno if anyone's being OOC so if there is , please inform me and I'll try to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis whatsoever.**

"So, basically you think your some hotshot who can easily defeat me?" The girl clad in a black hoodie and sport shorts snorted, then followed by the strangest and most degrading laughter one has ever heard. She was amused with the boy so to say. "Well you wanna know what I think of you?"

She raised her finger pointedly to the young lad and simply grinned, "I think you're just some wannabe who just started playing the game."

The young man gritted his teeth in anger. How could she? Truthfully speaking he did start playing last year, but he knew he had skill and was able to hone it that short span of time. He'll show her.

"Cant say I didn't warn yah." The ball bounced as it hit the ground and all that could be heard was its movements as it was sent flying to the other court.

The lad then, as early as now, used his secret weapon for anger clouded his judgement and he wanted nothing, but to show this girl that she was nothing, but a dot compared to him. He put back his right leg and heightened his stance. And in swift movement he returned it with his famous 'speed strike' that due to the speed of the ball it remains unseen until it hits a solid form.

And so the ball went, somewhere near the speed of 100kph and grazed the maiden's cheek as it passed her. For a moment she stood agape, but the next moment she was smirking and giggling, no one knowing the reason. She took a ball from her shorts as she shifted her racket to the left from the right. "No one messes with the face." She smiled sadistically, loving how she now has a reason to deem total annihilation.

And without a moment to lose the match ended. She strolled to the other court and stood in front of her defeated opponent.

"What? Are you gonna rub it in." To his surprise she held out her hand, and he took it.

She stared at him and focused her eyes on his. "You shouldn't be ashamed of losing. Because each lose is a step to victory."

"Listen girly, winning is everything so this lose becoming a step to victory is useless, but it was dully noted." He then walked away and waved goodbye.

"Learn from your mistake, you loser and maybe one day you'll be worthy enough to play me." Feeling insulted he turned around to be greeted with nothing... who was she?

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Wah, onii-chan I miss you so much!" The pink-haired girl dressed in a black polo and brown shorts clung to the Brown haired monkey king as if there was no tomorrow.

"You shall let go of Ore-sama right this instance."

"But Kei-nii! I miss my egotistical, arrogant and annoying older brother who I suddenly dont miss anymore." She swiftly pulled her arms away and blankly stared at her luggage. "..."

"Oi, what is wrong with you." He poked his sister, but to no avail did he receive a response until his leg was pulled.

"I wanna go back! I wanna go back! I wanna go back! I wanna go baaaack!"

"Oi, you brat, get off of Ore-sama."

"I know, I'll just get a plane back to America... yeah, that's right." Quickly she regained composure and went for the staff. Immediately Atobe grabbed her arm and dragged her towards their limo. "Oi, if you think you're going to leave just right after you got back, you've got another thing coming."

"So how was your stay in America?"

"Meh. The tennis players were decent, but not really up to my calibre." True enough she never met a foe worthy enough to be called a rival, but nonetheless she was still able to dominate the street tennis courts.

"That's only because you didn't participate in tournaments." He simply stated.

"What's the difference, oh hey, but I've been watching some of the junior tournaments thingy and this Japanese kid really stood out. Etsizen? Ehisen? Echisen?... I think his name was Echizen! Yeah, yeah, that's the name! But before I could even get the chance to challenge him he went away." Keigo raised a brow questioningly. Could she be talking about the same Echizen he could think of.

"Do you mean Echizen Ryoma?" Ruiko stared at him blankly as if waiting for him to continue what he was going to say. "Echizen Ryoma, a first year in Seishun Gakuen, Ore-sama has seen him before in the street tennis courts. He was short."

"Yeah! That's him! As long as this Echizen is short then that's him!" The older Atobe sweatdropped, has this been always the logic of his sister? Still he wonders how she's able to maintain her grades.

"But Kei-nii, I've been itching for a match all morning! And when I itch for it, I don't want just any match! I want to have an opponent who's strong!" She whined, slightly implying that when they get home, he should play her.

"Too bad, that itch is going to wait; you will accompany Ore-sama to Hyoutei Gakuen after you leave your bags."

"... mou..." And so our heroine was successfully dragged back to their mansion.

"Sebby!" The young girl raced to tackle her favorite butler, that is until the monkey king grabbed her collar. "Oi, we're heading to school brat so no time for killing Ore-sama's butlers."

She stared at him, pouting. "And since when was Sebby yours?"

"Ever since you left."

"NO! Sebby, come back to the light! You cannot go to the dark side come back to the light! Please!" She screamed and stretched her arms to the said butler while Atobe carried her like a sack of potatoes back to the vehicle.

"I hate you." She muttered, staring outside the window, minding every single kid that stared at her, or her vehicle.

"Ore-sama loves you too. Lil' sis, now take off your scowl, we're here."

"ATOBE-SAMA!" and so there were hoards of girls on the side clearing a passageway for their precious 'Atobe-sama' The younger Atobe observed the crowds in amazement then tugged on her brother's jersey.

"I can't believe it Kei-nii."-Keigo smirked, Of course he had this many fans, he was the king afterall- "I just got here and I already have this many fans. Is it just me or am I just THAT awesome."

And then she got a **well-deserved** whack in the head. "Oi, oi, what did you do that for."

"They're Ore-sama's fans!" He scowled... then he smiled... then he flipped his hair.

"Cheh, you can have them... **SINCE THEY'RE YOUR FANS, WE WOULDN'T WANT THEM KNOWING THAT YOU'RE GAY**." She said the last part as if she was holding a megaphone.

**And for a moment the world stood still...**

And then the next scene was an angry Atobe pulling another Atobe by her collar. "Oi, don't go around shouting lies."

"Buuuuut Kei-niiiiiiii~ Did you see the look on their faces~ It was just . . . Soooooo funnnny!"

They both got out and walked to the tennis courts. "You have any spare rackets?" And so a racket was thrown to her, she recognized it as one of hers. She grinned, after all this time... he still kept it. "Thanks."

"Behave, while Ore-sama goes to the principal's office to sort out your transfer. And when Ore-sama says behave, Ore-sama means sit still and dont cause any trouble."

"Hai, hai. If you need me, I'll be by the courts." She walked and followed the sound of a ball clashing harshly to something hard.

"Hey, do any of you losers wanna play some rounds?" Inner Atobe on. "Hime-sama is bored and maybe you guys will give Hime-sama a good warm up."

**(^3^)**

"...what happened here?" Atobe stared at the corpses sprawled on the ground and knew immediately who... or what caused this mess. He looked to each of the courts until his gaze fell upon a young girl helping one of his regulars back to his feet. And he certainly recognized that uniquely odd pink hair.

"So maybe you have improved..." Shishido sheepishly grinned.

"Just admit it Ryouchi, Hime-sama is better than you."

"Man, I hate it when you start refering to yourself as 'Hime-sama'"

"Hime-sama is Hime-same and Hime-sama will not leave until one admits defeat." She held her chin high. This was Atobe Ruiko and every time she starts to play tennis or do anything that involves it, she refers to herself as Hime-sama and turns all arrogant and she calls this her inner Atobe.

"RUIKO!"

Inner Atobe Off. "And there's my cue. Bye Ryouchi."

She ran towards her brother only be greeted by a fuming Keigo and an amused coach Sakaki. "Nice weather isn't it?" She fumbled with her fingers, staring at the sky. Crap, she was in one of the awkward scenarios with her brother. Man, she hates it when she feels as though she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar... "It's not what you think."

"What did you do to the tennis club?!"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how good they could play. Oh, but hey, look at the bright side, your regulars are decent enough to entertain me, but it will only be until that... I've heard there was this school... Rikkai." And there again she mumbled herself to a place only she knows.

"Ruiko! Snap out of it." She snapped out of her daze and stared directly to the said coach. "Well you look... serious. What's up, old man?"

A vein popped on his forehead, but it was ignored. "Atobe Ruiko, welcome to Hyoutei."

"Whatevs. The tennis club isn't much of a challenge... I'll just go somewhere. Please excuse me."

"Oi, where do you think you're going."

Inner Atobe on. "Hime-sama is off to dominate the streets of tennis."


	2. Chapter 2: CLICK!

**Oh yeah… I think I forgot to mention that here they're in high school and still in the same school. Quite nifty if you ask me. Oh and sorry if there's any gramatical errors, english is after all my second language so I ain't really the expert *sheepishly scratches the back of her head* Well anyway, thanks for reading! (*^*)**

**Oh and PLEASE, pretty please review.**

**And** **thanks to diaaan for the first review of my story and thank you as well to all of those who followed and made this a favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… sucks, wish I did though…**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Hime-sama will only play those who are strong." She sat on top of the bleachers with five men surrounding her, heeding her every command. And with that she conquered a street tennis court.

"Mada mada dane."

She looked curiously at the court below her. In front her was a short guy wearing a cap with an 'R' in the middle. He was arrogantly pointing his racket towards her. And she has to admit that that challenge was far too annoying for her to ignore. "Your name."

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?"

"Hmmm… perhaps, Atobe Ruiko."

"Echizen Ryoma." Her eyes widened in excitement, instantly she was racing down the stairs and jumping down to the courts.

"Hime-sama will defeat you! And you shall bask in her glory!" She stood in front of the said boy, looking arrogant and tall. And then she did it… she flipped her hair.

And then the boy knew who she was related to. Atobe Keigo, monkey king.

"Whatever." He simply replied… and her face dropped. Seriously? Was that the proper way of addressing Hime-sama's proclamation of war? Now she was provoked.

She stomped her way to the courts and neared the net. "Smooth or Rough?" Echizen asked, not really caring with one he'll get.

"It matters not. Hime-sama will win either way. You can serve first." At that he grinned. This girl was way too arrogant for her own good. It's time to show her her place.

He bounced the ball on the ground and once he threw it up he immediately followed and started with his twist serve.

The ball flew towards her face, but she dodged it just in time. She was shocked at first, but she smiled after. And the she suddenly laughed, "Twist Serve? Really? While using your right hand?" Then her face changed, her expression was serious, "Hime-sama knows you're left-handed."

"Un." But he didn't change. Why would he? He didn't even know whether this girl was strong enough.

She was fuming so to say. This Echizen Ryoma doesn't even realize who she is. She found it! A motive to conduct total annihilation.

For the past minutes she allowed him to win his service games as well as hers until the score was 5-0, Echizen leading. Wait. 5-0, she didn't even notice the score! Before she served she inhaled and exhaled. How could she allow the score to go this far? She sighed; she always had a problem with her attention span.

She threw the ball up in the air and waited until it fell down till her stomach. In swift movement she went for an underhand serve and it dashed to the other side and when it hit the ground, it stayed on the ground, putting its very own mark on the court. It was her infamous 'Arch serve'.

After that serve, she regained composure and won games the next five minutes…

"5-2"

"5-3"

"5-4"

"5-5"

"5-6"

"6-6"

As the time passed, people started crowding the court, but the two competitors were too focused on their game to even notice.

"Oi Echizen! You're losing!" Echizen scoffed. As if he didn't know that. He searched the audience and found certain spectators… his senpai.

"He's losing nyah~" He then focused his eyes on his opponent, she was… strong and he knew she's just toying with her. With the smirk on her face, he knew that she still wasn't using her best play.

"Echizen-san. This is game over." She muttered. She shifted her racket to her left hand while Echizen stared at her agape. All this time she was using her weak arm. And with that she finished the game with a smash

"Game set! Match won by Atobe Ruiko 7-6"

They both walked towards the net and shook hands

Inner Atobe Off "You were so cool Echizen-san!" With both hand she held Ryoma's hand and shook it vigorously. "It's been a long time since I actually had an exciting match… well if you count Ryouchi… Anyway what school do you attend?" He just stared at the girl as if she was crazy. And what happened to the 'Hime-sama'? Since when did she learn to use pronouns?

"Too speechless? Oh well, I attend Hyoutei Gakuen and if you want another match you can find me there." She suddenly remembered something and stared at her watch. "Crap Kei-nii is going to kill me. Bye-bye~ Echizen-san."

"Rematch." He said aloud.

She turned and smirked at the boy, "Then we'll meet at the nationals." And with that she ran off and skipped down the stairs.

"Atobe Ruiko. Entered and won tournaments since she was 8 years old. Disappeared from the tennis competitions at age 13" Inui informed them as they stared at the girl's fleeting form.

"…" She stopped at her door step… she finally realized what she said. "I just told him I'll meet him in the nationals. F*CK." She stepped inside her mansion and paced around the living room. "I just dug my own grave! Did I just tell him I'll meet him in the nationals?"

"Nationals you say?" She slowly turned her back… It was Keigo. Sitting this big chair, in his bathrobe, looking at her in the creepiest rape face she's ever seen. "You're joining the nationals, Arn?" He raised a brow… still with that smile.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap." She started chanting. That smile was too creepy even for her. "Did I say that?" She asked warily.

"Yes, yes you did."

**(^3^)**

**The Next Morning**

She got out of the limo and snapped her fingers. Immediately men in black suits came running around. They prepared a red carpet and shooed away the fans. And for once Keigo was outshone.

All of a sudden she saw a blue haired man in front her, kneeling and asking for her hand. "May I have the honour of escorting Milady to her class?"

"Yuuchi…" Then something clicked inside of her… red carpet… a man asking for her hand… fans everywhere.

**CLICK!**

And then everything was silenced.

She flipped her hair and looked at him, "Yes, yes you may. Hime-sama shall be escorted to her class." With a smile, Oshitari led the princess to her class. Class 1-A. Before she got in she made sure to turn off her inner Atobe… Well now we know It isn't just in tennis that her Inner Atobe shows.

And Keigo was left by his limo, all his followers, now following his sister. Then he realized… his sister was more popular than him

**And once again, for a moment the world stood still...**

"Arigatou, Yuuchi." She stepped in and was greeted by a smiling teacher. "Class, we have a new student." She then looked at me, "Now please introduce yourself." She smiled.

"My name is Atobe Ruiko…" And she trailed off once she saw all the googly eyes from the boys and the stare of admiration from the girls. Heck even the teacher was staring at her in awe and she knew that only meant one thing. She sighed,

**CLICK.**

"Hime-sama is Hime-sama and all of you shall address Hime-sama as such. Hime-sama will now entertain the commoner's questions." And fortunately enough no one felt insulted, they felt too awed, by this certain Keigo Atobe character.

And series of questions and answers were followed:

"Hime-sama! What is your favourite color?"

"Violet. The color of royalty."

"Is Hime-sama related to Atobe-sama."

"Unfortunately Yes."

"What is Hime-sama's type of guy?" A guy asked, seemingly hopeful. She was about to retort 'someone who isn't you', but she chose not to. "Someone who can defeat me." And with that final statement, she searched for an empty seat and sat, she need not to wait for the teacher's instructions after all she is Hime-sama.

After second period she realized what she was doing and instantly reverted back from her Inner Atobe… Boy this is going to be a looooooong day.

"Rui-chan!" It was finally lunch time and she was being smothered to the ground by a hyperactive Gakuto. "Gakkun… As much as I like hugging the floor much more than the next guy… I ca..n't… I cant… breathe.

"Ahhh… Gomen, Gomen." He stood up and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "It's been a long time Rui-chan"

She stood up and they started walking towards the courts. "Yep, it's been five years since I last saw you guys… you were first years back then right?" She stared up the sky reminiscing those moments… "Yep, I can still remember the way you guys dominated the tennis club ever since Kei-nii came. I watched almost every single one of your matches."

"Yep! And you were so cute too! Wearing that shirt that said 'GO KEIGO'"

"Oi, I thought we were remembering good memories." And they both laughed.

"Rui-chan!" And once again she was smothered to the ground.

"Jirochi!"But this time she stayed on the ground and hugged her 'attacker' "I missed you so much!"

"Mou, and Shishido hogged you yesterday."

"Okay… can you get of me now?"

"NO!"

"…How about now?"

"No!"

"now?"

"no."

"Jirou!"

"Okay." And so she stumbled her way to the courts.

"Oi, brat, you're late." Keigo scolded her.

"Eh?! Who said I was supposed to be here anyway?" She stood her ground and puffed her cheeks, refusing to face her brother.

"But you said you'd go to the nationals."

"…I did buuuut." She whined, thrashing around, making sure he gets what she means.

"**You are not running away!**" He shouted. And everyone was staring at them. Even the non-regulars who stopped practicing and the fangirls who stopped cheering.

"I am not running away…" she whispered.

"What did you say?" Keigo asked, not satisfied with her soft voice.

"I said: **I'm not running away!**" She shouted. She stared at him, teeth bared and tears threatening to fall.

"Then welcome to the team. Ranking selections start tomorrow." He threw her a racket. The same racket she used all those years. She looked at the handle and stared at the blood marks… So he didn't even bother changing the grip tape. She smiled as she gripped it.

"Sucks for me… I guess I'm back."


	3. Chapter 3: Pervert-san

**HALLOOOO! It's finally time for a new chapter!**

**Ruiko: About time! It's time for Hime-sama to take the stage!**

**Author: O-Oi! You're not supposed to be here! This is not that type of Author's note or disclaimer or whatever! Just go away! **

**Ruiko: Yeah, yeah keep on yappin'. Hime-sama is disappointed. *sighs* Without Hime-sama you'd be nothing! *then comes the evil laugh***

**Author: What would you say if I killed you off then? Yeah…. What if I become the main character and rename this 'Author vs. the World'**

**Ruiko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Author: Oi, you brat what are you laughing about?**

**Ruiko: Nothing, nothing, just keep being delusional all you want, the people love Hime-sama! Well anyway on to the disclaimer: The author of this story does not, in anyway own Prince of Tennis. *HMPT* If Hime-sama had it Hime-sama's way, no one would own Hime-sama, unfortunately Hime-sama belongs to author-san.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Hime-sama always wins." She walked away from the court, not even sparing a glance to her opponent. Jiro was staring at the ground, with no one knowing why. Some deduce that he was in despair after his loss.

"Arigatou." He said. The girl halted in her steps and snuck a glance to the boy who silently stood up and flashed her a genuine smile. She simply smirked and walked away.

She sat under a cherry blossom tree around the school court yard. It was peaceful without a doubt. She stared at the sun and held up her racket. The same racket she swore she'd never used three years ago. She remembers it quite clearly. She was in the age of thirteen when-

*BRRIIINNNG RIIIINNNNG RIIIINNNNG*

She answered her phone "Moshi moshi."

"Nee-chan!" Her eyes widened at the voice, it was her favourite little demon.

"Akaya…"

"Ne, ne, Nee-chan, why didn't you tell me that you were back?" He whined. She creased her brows, how the heck did he know she was back?

"And how did you know I was back?"

"Oh, I heard some rumours about another Atobe showing up." She sighed news travels so fast, and she was even thinking of surprising him.

"Well, I got back just a few days ago. Oh and I got a spot in the regulars here in Hyoutei, just beat Jirochi a little while ago. You?"

"Ah! Sugoi! Now we can play each other in the regionals! Eh… demo… I want to see nee-chan even before that!"

"Akaya, stop calling me 'nee-chan' we're in the same year."

"Eh, but nee-chan, *hpmt* I will only call you nee-chan."

"Okay. Akaya do you know about Echizen Ryoma?"

"Echizen Ryoma. Yeah, I think so."

"Ah what school does he attend?"

"Seishun Gakuen."

"Arigatou Akaya, Bye bye, gotta go!"

"ahh Wait-" And she hung up. She stood up and packed her stuff. It's time to visit Seishun Gakuen.

So here we are with our heroine walking to wherever her gut leads her to. And apparently her gut led her to the place she wanted to go to. She waited outside by the gates, after all she didn't want to disturb their practice.

**/With the Seigaku Regulars/**

"Oi Echizen, I heard there was this cute girl waiting by the gate, wanna check it out?" The cap-wearing boy looked at his senpai. He didn't really care about girls or the whole opposite gender at that. It seems as though the only that runs through kid's mind is tennis. Momoshiro sighed upon seeing his kouhai's face, he was obviously uninterested, "I even heard she was wearing the Hyoutei uniform." At that statement, Ryoma's head perked up, could it be the same girl?

"Whatever, I don't have anything to do anyway." His senpai grinned and led him to spy at the girl.

"That's her nyah… she's the one that kicked your butt Ochibi." Apparently Kikumaru followed them, without any of them noticing.

Echizen glowered at his senpai, but turn back to the girl. She was the one who as his senpai said, 'kicked his butt'. It wasn't hard to remember her with that unique pink hair and those foreign blue eye. Looking at her, she was wearing the Hyoutei uniform, but instead of a skirt, it looked as though she was wearing white sports shorts with a single red stripe outlining the edges.

The young girl observed the school. And upon her observation, she found a bush with spiky black hair, weird red hair and a white thingy poking out. Out of curiosity she approached the said bush and out came three Seigaku regulars, arguing after a brief stare at her.

"Look what you did Ochibi, now she knows we were spying on her."

"It's your fault sempai for pushing." Echizen look pointedly at Momoshiro.

"Eh, don't blame me, I just wanted to see. It was Kikumaru-senpai's fault for blocking the view!"

And so the pink-haired girl was ignored as she stared at the quarreling bunch.

"It's my fault." She suddenly said. The three looked at her as if she was crazy. "Kidding. No it's not, it your fault." She pointed at Eiji. "your fault," she pointed at Momoshiro. "And your fault," she pointed at Echizen. "Now, shut up, you guys are giving me a headache!" They just stared at her. Her cheeks were puffed and red. 'She's cute when she's angry,' they concluded.

"Why are you here Rui-chan, nyah?" Eiji asked, she raised a brow at the familiar, but let it off since it was cute when he said it. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Ah, gomen, I'm Kikumaru Eiji and this is Momo!" She nodded at them and then turn her stare towards Echizen. "Take me to your house."

"AHHHHH! Echizen! Don't tell me you have that type of relationship with Rui-chan?"

Momoshiro shook his head a sternly eyed his kouhai, "*tsk* *tsk* Echizen, you're doing those naughty…" Then he smirked, "Can't believe a brat like you could actually have a girlfriend."

Echizen just stared at the girl, ignoring his senpais, did she just say 'Take me to your house.' Is that some kind of proposal?

"No, Echizen I'm not proposing to you." She deadpanned. "And no I'm not his girlfriend." She looked pleadingly into the eyes of the green-haired boy, "Just bring me there, please."

"Go Ochibi, your girlfriend needs you."

"Don't worry Echizen, we'll just tell the captain that you need some 'release'." So his senpais left him with a girl who was demanding him to bring her to his place. He sighed and walked off, leaving the girl to stare at his fleeting figure.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just going to get my stuff, Hime-san."

**(^3^)**

"Here we are." He halted abruptly in front of his house, while Ruiko just stared with awe.

"I can't believe it, people, actually have these type of houses!" _This girl needs to get out more, _Echizen thought_._ He was startled when she suddenly grasped both his hands and stared at him with eyes filled with stars. "I knew it! I just knew!" She squealed.

"What?" He asked.

"That you're a samurai!" She thrashed around, fangirling, ecstatic of what she deduced. "I saw signs when I first saw your samurai drive, but this house just makes it legit!" She stared when he didn't respond. "Okay… so maybe you aren't a samurai then that just makes you a ninja! Come on show some of those N*ruto posters in your room! Let's go!" She stealthily took his keys and barged into the house.

"Ah Hello Ryoma-kun and Ryoma-kun you brought a friend!" She smiled at her "What's your name?"

"Atobe Ruiko. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed in respect. "Oh and where is Echizen-san's room?"

"Second floor first room to the left." Ruiko bowed in so Ryoma was just dragged to his room, not even knowing how he got into this situation. She was definitely hard to keep up with.

**And when they were there…**

"B-O-R-I-N-G." She stared at the walls, at the floor, at the shelves, at the bed and everything was normal. A sudden idea surged within. She laid herself on the floor and looked under the bed, it was as clean as, well… clean. "Seriously? No dirty magazines? Pl*yboy? F*M? Man you are as clean as a blank sheet of paper." She stared at him, but he just ignored her. "I bet a million bucks that you're a virgin." At that Ryoma was beet red. Well that settles it! He really is a virgin.

In an attempt to cover up his embarrassment, "Aren't you a virgin too?"

She chuckled, "Oh why do you even have to ask? My time in America was quite thrilling to tell you the truth." More blood rushed to his face. It was too much for a pubescent boy to handle. To get back at her he walked to his closet and and stripped himself of the upper part of his gakuran.

"O-Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Hmmm?" He got just the reaction he expected, "I thought it was 'quite thrilling'?" He smirked, but refused to face her.

"Ahh… yeah, maybe I should sit this one out, after all I'm too used to seeing muscles to be contented with your skinny body." She deadpanned. She was blushing, yes, but she wasn't lying. She swiftly went out of the door, leaving a very pissed off Ryoma, changing. Yep, she wasn't lying, Keigo may be annoying, but he did have some muscle and when she was at the beach in America she would easily spot the ones that work out and completely ignore the world around her.

Dismissing her from her thoughts, she heard the thump of a ball.

_Bonk. Bonk. Bonk._

Her legs moved on their own and followed the noise and without even noticing she arrived somewhere beside a temple. She stared at the man before her, she knew him.

Inner Atobe on. "You shall play with Hime-sama, Samurai-kun."

Nanjirou laughed and prepared his stance, "Well if it isn't the one and only 'Princess'. It's been awhile, just hope you actually improved."

"No need to worry, pervert-san. Hime-sama will beat you once and for all!"

**/With Ryoma/**

He sighed as he got out of his room. Where was that girl anyway? He was sure that she'll wreak havoc in his household and he really didn't need any of that.

All of a sudden, he heard a ball being hit harshly and swiftly. He was sure that the old man couldn't have done that with the ball if he was practicing with a wall. He rushed out of the house and sped his way to the temple. He gaped at the scene before him. The ball was so fast his vision was could only get a glimpse at it, though he was sure to a normal person, the two looked like they were just swinging there rackets, playing a game of invisible tennis or something.

_THUMP_

The ball fell on Ruiko's side. She just stared at the ball. This was the end for their one-point match.

"So you actually improved. To tell you the truth…You're strong." Nanjirou smiled at the girl. It was true, she seems to have drastically improve since he last played her.

"Hime-sama will defeat you next time, Pervert-san." She slung her racket to her shoulder and headed to the door. Completely forgetting all about Ryoma.

Ryoma, on the other hand just stared blankly into the courts… Ruiko was a lot stronger than he anticipated. He stared at the old man and he was sweating. He looked back into their match, to see her skill now with her left hand, she obviously took it easy on him.

Instead of anger, he felt thrilled, all the more did he want a rematch with the said girl. He then turned to the sweating tennis player.

"Are you ready for round 2, old man?" And the first step to reaching that girl was to get stronger and that'll only happened once he's on par with the old man, just like her.

"Hahah! Now that's the spirit!"


	4. Chapter 4: 200 laps

**Hey, so yeah, it's been awhile since I've updated at all… sorry, but here it is.**

**So I was thinking this being RyomaXOC… but then I remembered Yukimura… I can't decide, what do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

Complete and utter defeat… she simply stared at her palms as she contemplated on what just happened. She slung herself to the nearest park bench and sat limply as she stared at the stars.

"Once I defeat him, I'll be a step closer to what I want… to my revenge."

"May I sit with you?" She jumped from her seat and stared alarmingly at the beauty that sat beside her. "No need to be afraid, I won't harm you, I'm just here to enjoy the view." She looked at the blue-haired beauty beside her. She really is beautiful… but why was she wearing a guy's uniform.

"Aren't they just beautiful?" The beauty asked, keeping her gaze to the stars.

"Yeah…" Ruiko looked at her for a moment before turning her head to the view. "Really pretty… It's nice seeing things like this after, well… something bad."

"Yeah, back then when I was going through some things, the sky kept me company." She smiled at the bluenette, silently agreeing with her.

"Ummm… just asking, but why are you wearing a guy's uniform, miss?" An irk mark suddenly appeared on the lady's face and she turned to smile at Ruiko, A smile that sent shivers up her spine.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am a guy; therefore, explaining the reason why I'm wearing a guy's uniform." All the fear vanished as everything 'he' said sunk in.

"EEHHHHHH?!" She jumped from her seat and went to inspect the 'self-proclaimed guy'. She gestured him to stand, which he did , and thoroughly examined his body. And after that, he really is a guy, but his face was too… beautiful. "Your body is that of a guy's, but your face is just too damn beautiful… tell me, did you have a sex change surgery or whatnot?"

And once again, another irk mark… but bigger.

The blue-haired beauty graced her with a sadistic smile and uttered the words she could never forget…

**"200 laps around the park."**

She didn't know why, but she followed his orders and ran, ran as if her life depended on it. And every time she remembered him and his smile or even glance at him, she'd run faster and faster.

**And after 30 minutes of extreme running…**

"All done buchou!" She stood straight in front of the blue-haired beauty who calmly eyed her while he sat, cross-legged.

She scrunched her brows… WHY THE FUDGE WAS SHE CALLING HIM BUCHOU?!

He smiled at her, "That's all for today. I enjoyed your company, but I really should get going, sayonara Hime-san." And he walked away.

"Hey, wait! Can I at least know your name?"

With that the bluenette turned, "Yukimura Seiichi."

"Well, just so you know, my name is Atobe Ruiko."

"I know." And he was gone.

"Okay… And I thought my brother was beautiful." She sighed, " I seriously have to get out more."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ruiko 100 LAPS!"

"But!"

"150!"

"Hey!"

"180!"

"Wait! Can we talk about this?"

"200!"

"Okay, I'm running, I'm running!" She jogged as far away as possible from her brother. But she agreed to it since she deserves it anyway. "Cheh, it's not my fault that I got bored and no one here could fight me without fainting out of exhaustion," she mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry Hime-sama, I'll run with you."

"Just Ruiko will be fine, Thank you Yuuchi." She smiled at him as he ran with her. "Yuuchi…"

"Yes?

"Do you know a person that goes by Yukimura Seiichi"

"What do you want to know about him?"

"Ahhh… so you do!" She caressed her chin, thinking carefully what she should ask about the mysterious blunette. "Where does he study."

"Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. And apparently has no girlfriend."

"Wait… I didn't ask that."

Yuushi shrugged, "Just though you wanted to know."

"Maybe… next question: Is he really a guy or did he undergo sex change?"

The teen looked taken aback and simply laughed. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know, you have to see his medical records for that."

"Oh… well that's still in the dark, moving on: Who is he?"

"He's the captain of the Rikkaidai tennis team and also the 'Child of God'."

"Please elaborate."

"That'll be hard, so I suggest you watch his matches instead, but maybe you should ask Echizen, he's beaten Yukimura before."

"I see… thank you Yuuchi." After finishing 200 laps Ruiko laid by the grass for a while, staring at the sky as the moments passed by.

She raised her hand as if trying to catch a cloud.

_"Yeah, back then when I was going through some things, the sky kept me company."_

_…the sky kept me company…_

"Yeah… It seems nice. If only it kept me company when I was going through somethings." She sighed and sat up, "Tell me sky… do you favor Yukimura more than you do me?"

"I don't think so, I believe the sky favors all." She turned at the familiar voice.

"Yukimura-san…"

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing here."

"Hmmm?"

"Is that a new language of something?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hmmm?"

"YUKIMURA-SAN!"

"Ah… Gomen, I just wanted to see your reaction." She looked at him incredulously, "Seriously?" He nodded.

"Man, you are annoying and scary at the same time." She dropped her body back the grass, wanting to enjoy the view once again.

"YUKIMURA-BUCHOU!" She immediately stood up and turned to the new voice, she deemed familiar. Ruiko ran to the lone figure and glomped him to the ground.

"Seaweed head!"

"Cupcake!"

The blue-haired buchou stared at the two in amusement and in slight indifference. "Akaya." The seaweed head immediately straightened himself up and helped his friend in the process. "Ah… yeah, buchou, it's almost your match."

"His match?" Ruiko faced his friend with questioning look.

"What do you mean by his match?"

"Oh… you didn't know?

"I may have skipped an announcement or two."

"Oh… well Hyoutei is having a practice match with Rikkaidai."

"Wait… wait… wait… what?"

Akaya grumbled a bit and took her arm. "Come on nee-chan, let's just go!" And with that Ruiko was dragged back to the tennis courts only to be greeted by a fuming Keigo.

"Uh… Hi… Kei-nii."

"You kept Ore-sama waiting! Your match is next."

"Oh, cool… with who?"

"Yukimura Seiichi."

* * *

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Oh well, Life's a pain in the ass anyway. Short chapter, sorry. Thanks for reading =)**


End file.
